El reencuentro
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Annie está obligada a ir a ese reencuentro de alumnos por pedido de sus amigos. Lo que menos se espera es darse de bruces con sus recuerdos y aquel rubio.


_8:30 p.m._

 _Date la vuelta y continua como si no te hubieran visto, la puerta no está tan lejos, el infierno es mejor que esto ¡No! ¡No sonrías ni saludes! Vete antes de que sepan que vine. Arghh. Maldito Reiner. ARGH. Maldito pedazo de mierda que necesita apoyo moral ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Dónde está mi apoyo moral? Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo caminando. La salida está demasiado lejos ya. Todos me están mirando como si fuera del circo. Dios… ¿es correcto irse de una fiesta a los cinco minutos de llegar?_

Para cuando estaba a punto de la retirada pude oír la amable voz de Historia a mi espalda _MALDICIÓN_ fue un grito en mi cabeza alertándome de que era muy tarde para escapar. Con mi mejor cara me encuentro con mi ex compañera de escuela media, para mi sorpresa no había cambiado en nada, su cabello antes largo como lo recordaba era un poco más corto y su habitual uniforme escolar era ahora un vestido vaporoso de un rosa palo.

-¡Annie!-chilló abrazándome con euforia, sus ojos brillaban de emoción –creí que no vendrías, me hace tan feliz, por favor sírvete algo, este reencuentro de alumnos ahora sí que es especial- su voz me recordaba al cascabel de mi gato, suave, dulce y muy agradable de oír, calmando incluso mis nervios

-Reiner y Bert me pidieron que viniera- ella sonrió a diferencia del resto de bastardos a nuestro alrededor, quienes atentos escuchaban la intervención –es muy agradable todo- murmuré, ella sonrió triunfante, luego de eso un par de personas la arrastraron consigo en un gran grupo.

Si observaba bien podía reconocer a cada uno de ellos pero no lograba recordar con quienes me llevaba en ese entonces. A mis treinta años ser una solterona y policía no mejoraba el hecho de que todos me odiaban. No. No sólo trataba de eso, no tener pareja era lo de menos, mi trabajo poco importaba, era por lo sucedido hace cinco años atrás. Todos habían comentado el hecho hasta agrandarlo al nivel de decir que me había intentado suicidar y que el pobre de Bertholdt trabajaba como bailarín exótico.

Odiaba a esas personas y ellas a mí. Eso había dado igual hasta el momento de encontrarme en un salón cerrado con todos ellos. Entonces mi salvación entró de la mano con una botella de whiskey

-¡Annie!- dijo Reiner golpeteándome la espalda a modo saludo, Bert venía un poco más atrás con la cara roja de ser el centro de atención –Gracias a Dios viniste, si no estuvieras, habríamos corrido a escondernos bajo tierra- decía en voz baja mientras me abrazaba, yo le quitaba la botella de la mano

-Pues créeme que ganas de salir corriendo no me faltaron- Bert se posicionó frente a mi tan rojo como un tomate, me sentí culpable por haber querido huir y dejarlos con la carga de treinta personas hablando de nosotros –Bert, ven aquí- nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiésemos visto en años, cuando fue ayer que nos tomamos un brandy en mi departamento.

-Lo siento tanto Annie, ponerte en esta situación…- su voz estaba almizclada de pánico y vergüenza. Quería meter a todos los malditos que hacían sentir tan mal a mis amigos bajo rejas.

-Bert llevas cinco años disculpándote ¿Cuánto más hombre?- entonces antes de soltarnos susurré a su oído –Levanta la cabeza, eres el orgulloso novio de Reiner, que nadie te joda.- él sonrió y me pareció que las cosas mejoraban para nosotros.

9:00 p.m.

 _Puta Madre, por favor que alguien calle al maldito que sigue reiterando la historia una y otra vez, es ridículo… Reiner está a punto de lanzar la mesa con todo su contenido contra los invitados, Historia está abrazada de Ymir a punto de llorar mirándome en forma de completa culpa, quiero romperle el cuello a ese cabrón._

-Y Annie quedó desconsolada en el altar mientras Reiner se iba a acostar con Bert _"la puta"-_ Interrumpió la voz de Jean Kirstein llena de irritación a mi espalda, su cara lo decía todo, estaba cabreado al igual que nosotros –Oye Dan ¿por qué no cuentas cuando te cagaste en quinto grado? Eso es mucho más gracioso y es cierto- Todos comenzaron a reír logrando que el ambiente se apaciguara. Me saludó con cortesía y a Reiner y Bert de abrazos, con Historia e Ymir les comenzó a hablar y ambas reían.

Si mal no recordaba Jean solía ser desagradable pero jamás cruel como para llegar a odiarlo, se la pasaba con Marco, quien por cierto aún no hacía aparición. Le miré agradecida, todo aquello pudo terminar muy mal

9:30 p.m.

-¡Annie!- gritaba Sasha abrazándome seguida de Connie quien de inmediato saludaba a nuestro pequeño grupo -¡Dios! Estas muy guapa ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte así? por cierto ¿dónde encuentro las patatas chips?- Connie quien se le había adelantado traía una fuente llena de las benditas patatas, sus ojos se iluminaron, esos dos siempre se entendieron bien, no me extrañaba que terminaran casados.

-Organizaste todo muy bien, la fiesta es grandiosa-le decía Connie a Krista aun sosteniendo el pocillo que atacaba su esposa en movimientos casi al estilo _Matrix_. Jean y Bert reían ante la escena

-Oh, muchas gracias, desde hace mucho que quería verlos, es genial reunirnos todos otra vez- su sonrisa era demasiado brillante para mis impuros ojos.

10:10 p.m.

Caminaba por el pasillo de vuelta del baño cuando oí la particular voz de un chillón amigo, junto a una discusión con Jean, resoplé con fuerza ante la imagen que me encontré; un para nada cambiado Eren de traje oscuro mascullando idioteces a Jean quien seguía celoso de que Mikasa haya preferido a "su casi hermano" que a él.

Mikasa por su parte ni se molestaba en poner atención a la escena, estaba afanosamente hablando con Sasha e Ymir, la mujer traía el cabello largo y un vestido rojo fuego que entonaba a la perfección con el naranjo corto de Sasha y el gris de Ymir.

Por supuesto habían hablado tanto de ese matrimonio como nuestra desventura con Reiner. Recuerdo como las palabras incesto, asqueroso y repugnante acompañaban el nombre de Eren y Mikasa, y por igual habían agrandado la noticia al punto de decir que eran consanguíneos y que Mikasa estaba embarazada. Eso es lo que más odiaba de vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Todos enloquecían cuando algo sucedía.

Al acercarme me quedé petrificada al notar la presencia de un tercero, traía el cabello largo suelto hasta los hombros, su traje era oscuro y acentuaba una pronunciada musculatura, su estatura estaba a la par de Reiner, un hombre que no podía reconocer del todo. ¿Podría ser…? ¿Acaso…?

Por acto reflejo me aseguré de verme al espejo antes de dar un paso más lejos del pasillo. Ya no era una veinteañera ni de lejos, aunque mis facciones seguían iguales, una pronunciada línea se formaba en mi entrecejo, el cabello que antes solía llevar tomado estaba corto y alaciado, jamás me sentí atractiva pero con el pasar de los años _mi belleza_ era cada vez menor –o eso sentía yo- y como por arte de magia mi confianza se derrumbaba mientras me alejaba del espejo.

 _Respira. Cálmate, pareces una adolescente, sólo es… Dios, es tan imposible. ¿La última vez que lo viste fue hace…? ¿Diez…? ¿Doce años?_ Jadeé ante el pensamiento, seguí caminando sintiendo los pasos cada vez más pesados, de pronto Eren quien continuaba farfullando ladeó la cabeza reconociéndome al instante

-¡Annie! ¡Viniste! Eso es…-antes de que pudiera continuar arremetí

-Eso es estúpido, sólo es una reunión ¿por qué no vendría?- leí en la cara de todos las palabras _Miles de Razones._

-Annie- su voz era mucho más grave de la que recordaba. De hecho nada en él era igual a como lo recordaba, sorprendiéndome el hecho de que a todos los demás les viera igual. Tal vez el hecho de que jamás me importó demasiado el aspecto de los otros. O que nunca estuve del todo atenta de mi entorno. ¿Tan consciente era de él? –Luces… increíble- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, inevitablemente sentí las mejillas arderme, no recordaba la última vez que un hombre me dijera un cumplido.

-Armin- Seguí con la mirada el recorrido de su mano hasta su perfecto mentón rascándolo en un gesto de nerviosismo. Habían cosas que no cambiaban pensé dándome el valor para mirarlo a los ojos; eran tan azules como recordaba bajo unas espesas pestañas muy doradas, la nariz continuaba pequeña pero mucho más masculina acentuada por unas prominentes facciones. Jadeé ante sus labios entreabiertos. Creía que mi deseo sexual estaba obsoleto, supongo que estaba completamente equivocada. -¿Qué tal ha ido Nueva York?- él parpadeó varias veces antes de poder responder

-Eh… Uhm… ¡Claro! Pues Nueva York fue estupendo… pero me he pasado estos últimos años en Asia, la última ciudad en la que estuve fue Tokio- ahora era yo la que parpadeaba varias veces, imaginándome al tímido Armin recorriendo el mundo

-¿Tokio dices?- el tiempo parecía detenerse a nuestro alrededor, al desviar la mirada en busca de consuelo me encontré con el grupo observándonos fijamente con una sonrisita estúpida en la cara.

De pronto la insistencia de Historia y Reiner a un reencuentro de alumnos me hizo sentido. De partida Reiner no expondría a Bert a algo tan despiadado por nada. Y tampoco habría lloriqueado mi apoyo cuando se las apañaron solos desde hacía cinco años. Ya era muy tarde para golpearlos hasta la muerte.

11:20 p.m.

-Asique policía- susurró con diversión –puedo imaginarte con tu sexy uniforme apresando a los malos- Acaso había dicho ¿sexy? Tal vez era idea mía, era imposible que Armin siguiera creyendo que yo era guapa, después de todo, nuestro noviazgo terminó hacía demasiados años. Él seguramente había conocido cientos de mujeres mucho más atractivas y con mejor carácter. Y para qué hablar de mis vicios. Ahora mismo anhelaba un Martini o un Whiskey sin hielo.

-Nada de eso, no sucede mucho en este pueblo, ya sabes…- Armin parecía realmente atento, de tanto en tanto me ofrecía comida y bebidas, era tan amable como cuando éramos compañeros de clase. -¿Y bien cuando me lo preguntaras? Ya debes de estar enterado- él se echó a reír

-¿Sobre el suicidio y Bert seduciendo a Reiner?- negó con la cabeza –Odiaría oír una confirmación de que Bert trabaja como bailarín exótico- me reí como tonta, era la mejor respuesta que podía oír

-Pues, nada es cierto- mascullé dispuesta a soltar la verdad –fue una apuesta muy estúpida… a decir verdad… si yo… no encontraba a alguien antes de cumplir veinticinco y Reiner lo mismo nos casaríamos- Armin abrió la boca en una O de incredulidad –Jamás pensamos que Reiner no tendría novia para esa fecha y apuestas son apuestas… como sea Bert sufrió mucho pensando que habían sentimientos de por medio entre nosotros dos

-¿Y no los había?- por el tono de su voz parecía sorprendido

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! en cuanto Reiner se enteró que sus sentimientos reprimidos eran correspondidos por Bert cortamos lo de la apuesta, a esas alturas el rumor de que Reiner y yo nos casaríamos se esparció como pólvora- de tan solo recordarlo me daban arcadas –Y fue mucho peor cuando salió a luz su relación con Bertholdt- asintió comprensivo

-Debiste pasarlo muy mal- me acarició la mejilla de forma cálida y amable.

01:12 a.m.

-Parece que la fiesta ya…-murmuraba Armin acompañándome hasta la salida. Habría dado lo que fuera por que la fiesta no terminara nunca –un comentario increíble de mi parte- pero a nuestra "edad" la mayoría eran padres de familia y a diferencia de las alocadas fiestas universitarias, había algo de sofisticado que no lograba entender de ésta.-Annie…tu…uhm-le miré casi suplicante

-¿Sí?- _Invítame a una copa… café… té… agua… Mirar la luna ¡por último! Calma… Armin sabe que esto no es justo, el volverá a su vida en Tokio, además seguro que estuvo conmigo porque éramos casi los únicos sin pareja en la maldita reunión… ¿Por qué me estoy desesperando? Parezco de ESE tipo de mujeres…_

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- su voz sonó tensa mordiéndose el labio inferior al instante. _Soy tan estúpida, causarles tantos problemas a todos sólo para poder verlo otra vez. Quiero llorar._ _Armin eres demasiado amable_. –UHM quiero decir… sé que eres policía y que podrías defenderte de unos veinte tipos perfectamente…ARGH eso sonó mal… Lo que quiero decir es…-

-Mi departamento queda por allá ¿nos vamos?-

01:40 a.m.

-Hemos llegado- susurré notando que no alcanzo su hombro aún con mis diez torturante centímetros de tacón, de pronto sus ojos parecen brillar ante la inminente despedida. No quiero pensar en eso, quizás no lo vuelva a ver en otros benditos doce años. Sus labios están muy lejos aun parándome de puntitas, las cosas eran más fáciles con nuestros diecisiete años y su metro sesenta de alto.

-Si… eso parece- murmuró con una sonrisa falsa. No supe si fui yo o él pero sus labios rozaban los míos en una dulce danza, su esencia, su sabor, su calidez todo era igual a como recordaba, sus fuertes brazos me rodearon con protección, me sentía torpe e insegura ante aquellos expertos labios pero no quería detenerme. Chocamos con la fría pared a mi espalda. –Annie- susurró a mi oído separándose de a poco, sentí como un quejido salía de mi garganta –Ya… debería irme-

-Si…-susurré aun sintiendo mi respiración agitada –creo que… sería lo mejor…- _¡Nada de eso! ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame! ¡No te vayas!_ El pensamiento fue veloz al verle voltearse -¿quieres un café?- susurré sintiendo mi cuerpo arder

-Claro- sonrió con complicidad

10:45 a.m.

Desperté completamente perdida en el espacio-tiempo, miré el reloj sorprendida de la hora, mi mente era un desastre, intentando sentarme noté el peso de algo sobre mi estómago, al mirar hacia abajo entré en pánico al notar que era un brazo. EL BRAZO de alguien desnudo a mi lado.

Intenté hacer memoria examinando con la mirada la perfecta y tonificada espalda de mi acompañante, entonces un clic en mi cabeza me lanzó un abanico de imágenes hasta recordarme absolutamente todo.

Lo hicimos hasta el amanecer tan apasionadamente que apenas podía moverme. Estaba roja como un tomate.

-Annie…- susurró divertido de pillarme viéndole –duerme ¿sí? No iré a ningún lado- acomodándome a su lado sentí su brazo rodearme con calidez

-Eso dijiste la vez pasada- mascullé antes de volver a dormirme.

02:00 p.m.

-Annie sal conmigo- decía Armin completamente serio

-¿Es un tipo de broma?- murmuré aún desnuda a su lado –Tu vives en Tokio y el amor a distancia no creo que…- él se echó a reír

-¿De qué estás hablando?- entonces me miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos –oh, es cierto, olvidé mencionarlo- sonrió –Me transfirieron a Berlín asique en autobús serían unos cuarentaicinco minutos hasta acá ¿tal vez menos? ¿Qué dices? Vamos, sé mi novia, no me hagas suplicar desnudo-patidifusa apreté su mejilla –OW eso duele

-Idiota…- mascullé encogiéndome de hombros –Y yo creyendo que…- sentí su boca sobre la mía

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Eso es un tendrás que suplicar desnudo muchas noches, cariño


End file.
